Nunca dejes de seguirme
by Monedita123
Summary: "—Deja de seguirle en Twitter." Quizás la idea de Todoroki, después de todo, no fuera tan mala... [KatsuDeku week]


_**One-shot para la segunda KatsuDeku week.**_

 _ **Género: Humor/parodia**_

 _ **Pareja secundaria: KiriKami (no pude evitarlo)**_

 _ **En este one-shot Kirishima y Kaminari son novios.**_

 _ **Subido principalmente en Wattpad, pero quería compartirlo también por aquí ^^**_

* * *

—¡Quiero mejorar mi relación con Kacchan! —explicaba Izuku bastante desesperado después de dar un sorbo al refresco que tenía en la mano.

Aquel joven había pedido ayuda a sus amigos en la hora del almuerzo para que le aconsejaran sobre qué hacer para que Bakugou dejase de ignorarle y que, al menos, le prestase algo de la atención que deseaba. Su relación digamos que nunca fue buena, más bien, era bastante complicada y el chico de cabello verde quería solucionarlo aunque sea un poco.

Después de todo, estaba completamente enamorado del explosivo Katsuki.

—Deku-kun, creo que lo esencial para la mejora de una relación es que ambos traten de que así sea... —comentó Uraraka algo nerviosa—. Y... parece que Bakugou-kun no es de los que colaborarían.

—¡Midoriya-kun, lo importante es dejar claro lo que sientes! —añadió Iida con el puño cerrado tratando de dar ánimos a su buen amigo.

—¿P-Pero cómo? —Izuku no sabía cómo dejar más claro sus sentimientos de lo que ya estaba haciendo, claro está, a su manera.

—¡Internet, veamos que dice internet! —sugirió Ochako haciendo que todos se pusieran de acuerdo y sacasen sus móviles para entrar a Google y buscar consejos de amor... un tanto peculiares.

—¡Hazte el difícil! —leyó Tenya mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

—¡Ignórale! —añadió Uraraka con una sonrisa.

—Deja de seguirle en Twitter.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la idea que dio Todoroki, el cual seguía con cara de póker mientras masticaba a saber qué cosa. Aquel tipo de cabello bicolor había estado observando en silencio toda la situación y había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente... y que iba a funcionar.

—¡¿D-Dejar de seguir a Kacchan?! —la idea horrorizaba a Izuku de tan solo pensarlo.

Después de todo, Midoriya era el _acosador_ número uno de Bakugou.

Cada vez que aquel amargado subía una foto o hacía algún comentario tipo  
 ** _"HAY UNA MIERDA DE CUCARACHA EN MI HABITACIÓN, SUS SEGUNDOS DE VIDA ESTÁN CONTADOS, LA VOY A MATAR"_** , el de cabello verde era el primero en dar _me_ _gusta_ y _retweet_.

—¡Qué gran idea, Todoroki-kun! —felicitó Iida.

—¡Ya está, solucionado! ¡¿No es genial, Deku-kun?! —exclamó Ochako bastante feliz al ver que su amigo solo tendría que aplicar las tres ideas mencionadas antes para que quizás pudiera progresar con Katsuki.

—B-Bueno... ¡entonces haré eso! —aceptó Izuku dejándose llevar por los no muy inteligentes consejos de sus aliados.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, Bakugou se hallaba en otra mesa almorzando junto a Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido y Sero, los cuales le habían obligado y no dejaban de gritar y comentar estupideces mientras que el chico explosivo revisaba su móvil como de costumbre y entraba a Twitter para, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, leer una y otra vez los comentarios que le dejaba Midoriya en cada uno de sus tweets.

—Deku de mierda... —murmuraba con el ceño fruncido creyendo que sus compañeros no estaban escuchando, cosa que, para su desgracia, así no era.

—¡Hey, viejo! ¡¿Estás volviendo a leer lo que Midoriya te comenta?! —exclamó Kaminari, el cual se hallaba al lado de Katsuki y se le había acercado más para ver lo que estaba haciendo con el móvil—. Vaya, vaya.

—¡ _Le_ gustas demasiado! —agregó Ashido con una sonrisa mientras le robaba unas cuantas patatas fritas a Denki.

—Yo diría que _se_ gustan demasiado —añadió Sero recalcando lo obvio y uniéndose a Mina para quitarle más patatas fritas al rubio eléctrico.

—¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁIS DICIENDO! —negó Bakugou rotundamente y guardó su móvil en seguida al ver cómo el cotilla de Kaminari no dejaba de leer todo lo que se veía en la pantalla—. ¡¿A QUIÉN LE GUSTARÍA UN INÚTIL COMO ESE?!

—A ti —respondieron sus cuatro amigos al unísono dejándole sin más respuestas y bastante enfadado, más de lo normal, mientras bebía y apretaba su refresco con ira.

—Si no te gusta, ¿por qué no le bloqueas en Twitter? —inquirió Kirishima mientras se unía al complot de robarle patatas fritas a Denki.

—¡PORQUE NO ME DA LA GANA, DEJADME EN PAZ! —gritó totalmente avergonzado por la escenita que le estaban haciendo pasar y se levantó para largarse de aquel lugar.

—Bueno... —suspiró Kaminari al ver cómo se alejaba aquel amargado y luego se giró hacia sus amigos y frunció un poco el ceño—. ¡¿Creéis que no me he dado cuenta de que me estabais robando las patatas fritas?! —se quejó al observar su bandeja casi vacía—. ¡Solo me queda media hamburgues...

Pero Denki no pudo terminar de hablar al ver cómo Eijirou se le acercaba y daba un gran mordisco a aquella jugosa hamburguesa que tenía en mano para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

—"Ese momento en el que tu novio te roba la comida..." —comentó Ashido soltando una pequeña risa al ver aquella escena y la cara que puso Kaminari.

—¡Kirishima! —se quejó aquel chico eléctrico algo avergonzado pero enfadado por su preciada hamburguesa.

—No pude evitarlo —se excusó el pelirrojo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Denki, bastante sonrojado, tuvo que asimilar ya que no podía resistirse ante la sonrisa de su novio.

 **[...]**

—¡D-De acuerdo, ahí voy! —dijo Izuku para sí mismo mientras estaba a punto de darle al botón para dejar de seguir a Katsuki en Twitter.

Habían finalizado las clases y el chico de cabello verde se hallaba en su habitación mirando con preocupación su móvil y dudando durante más de media hora en si dejar o no de seguir a aquel rubio.

 _"¡Pérdoname, Kacchan!"_

Dicho y hecho, por fin optó por hacer caso a los consejos de sus amigos. Ahora solo faltaba que le ignorase y se hiciera el difícil.  
El plan perfecto para conquistar a aquel amargado. Nada podía salir mal...

 ** _"QUÉ MIERDA CON DEKU, ME HA DEJADO DE SEGUIR, CÓMO SE ATREVE"_**

Las ganas que tenía Midoriya de volver a seguir a Katsuki y decirle que todo había sido un error, eran inmensas. Pero Deku era fuerte y no iba a ceder; soportaría todo lo que hiciera falta hasta mejorar su relación.

Claro está, y obviamente, el de cabello verde no tenía pensado dejar de leer los tweets de su amigo de la infancia. Eso era algo imposible para él.

—Q-Quiero darle retweet... —suspiró con ganas mordiéndose el labio inferior al leer lo que decía Bakugou.

Pero Izuku iba a ser fuerte.

 **[...]**

El chico explosivo no cabía en sí por lo que acababa de ver.

Siempre se aseguraba de tener el mismo número de seguidores, o de que aumentasen, pero ver que la cantidad había disminuido en uno, le hizo fruncir el ceño y maldecir a quien quiera que le hubiese hecho tal aberración.

Su rostro al darse cuenta que el nombre de Midoriya Izuku no estaba en la lista era indescriptible. Entró en shock para luego explotar de ira y comenzar a insultar todo.

Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera muchos seguidores. Casi nadie querría leer sus rabiosos tweets en mayúsculas, claro está, a excepción del mismo Izuku, de Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido y Sero.

No era lindo que lo primero que leyeran una mañana cualquiera fuera un:

 ** _"ODIO A LOS PUTOS GÉRMENES, SE VAN A CAGAR, YA TENGO EL CEPILLO Y LA PASTA DE DIENTES."_**

Pero para Izuku sí lo era.

—Deku... estás muerto —murmuró Katsuki para sí mientras apretaba su teléfono con rabia; parecía como si en cualquier momento lo fuese a explotar.

 **[...]**

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

—¡VEN AQUÍ, DEKU! —se pudo escuchar un grito procedente de Bakugou nada más entrar a clase.

—No, Kacchan. Estoy ocupado —se negó Izuku, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ante el mandato de su amigo de la infancia y continuó con lo que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno.

—¡¿HAH?! —aquel chico explosivo no podía creer que Midoriya le hubiese rechazado de tal manera.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Kaminari al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Midoriya ignorando a Bakugou, es el apocalipsis —añadió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—No me importaría que fuera el apocalipsis porque estoy contigo —respondió Denki girándose para ver a su pelirrojo.

—Kaminari... —susurró Eijirou mirándole a los ojos con pasión.

—Kirishima... —contestó Denki imitando a su novio y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él de la misma forma.

—Estos gays... —suspiró Jirou al tener que soportar los comentarios homosexuales de sus compañeros a diario.

—Muy bien Deku-kun, sigue así —murmuró Uraraka para sí misma al notar que Izuku estaba poniendo en marcha el plan " **Ignora, hazte el difícil y deja de seguirle** ".

Bakugou estaba a punto de acercarse a Midoriya y llevárselo a rastras al baño, pero llegó el profesor Aizawa y todos tuvieron que regresar a sus asientos y atender a las clases que parecían no tener fin.

Una vez que sonó el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo, lo primero que hizo Katsuki fue girarse y gritarle a Izuku todo lo que estuvo reteniendo decirle en las horas de clase, pero lamentablemente no funcionó... o mejor dicho, no le dio tiempo.

—¡DEKU! —exclamó más enfadado de lo normal, pero cuando se giró, Midoriya ya se había levantado para dirigirse hacia Iida y Uraraka, los cuales se hallaban junto a Todoroki esperando para irse los cuatro juntos a comer.

 _"¿Me está ignorando...? ¿EL PUTO DEKU ME ESTÁ IGNORANDO?"_

Cada minuto que pasaba hacía que las ganas de romper cosas de Katsuki aumentasen a un nivel exagerado.

—¡Eh, Bakugou! —llamó Kirishima una vez reunido con Kaminari, Ashido y Sero—. ¡Vamos a almorzar!

—¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTÁ IGNORANDO EL DESGRACIADO ESE?! —se quejó en un grito lleno de frustración y más rabia de la normal.

Suerte que ya todos, menos aquel grupo de cinco, habían salido del aula. Porque, según estudios especializados, los gritos de Bakugou cada día eran peores.

—¿No le habrás hecho algo? —inquirió Sero.

—¡¿Hace cuánto que no te lo follas?! —añadió Mina con curiosidad.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ME FOLLARÍA A UN BASTARDO COMO DEKU?! —continuó exaltado por las preguntas poco útiles que le hacían.

Aunque, por dentro, la idea de follarse a Izuku había pasado miles de veces por los pensamientos de Katsuki. Pero eso era algo que nunca llegaría a admitir en público.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿qué ha pasado? —tranquilizó Kirishima, claro está, no sin antes reírse junto a Kaminari de toda la situación.

—¡ME HA DEJADO DE SEGUIR EN TWITTER! —explicó mostrando su móvil en el que se podía ver con claridad cómo faltaba el nombre de Midoriya en la lista de seguidores.

—Wow, qué crueldad —se burló Denki del motivo tan infantil de Katsuki.

—¡¿Solo por eso?! —exclamaron Eijirou y Hanta tratando de retener las lágrimas de risa y las carcajadas que estaban a punto de soltar.

—¡Entonces provócale! —sugirió Mina con una sonrisa.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres? —preguntó el amargado; a Bakugou parecía agradarle eso de " _provocar_ ".

—¡Sube a Twitter fotos provocativas para que Midoriya caiga! —explicó la alegre chica.

—¡Oh, y de paso añade comentarios refiriéndote a él! —se unió Kaminari a la buena idea de su amiga.

Ahora Katsuki tenía un plan. La operación " **Provocar a Deku** " iba a comenzar.

 **[...]**

Las clases finalizaron y lo primero que hizo Izuku al estar en su habitación fue sacar su teléfono, entrar a Twitter y leer los tweets de Bakugou. Aunque tenía que controlarse y no dar _me_ _gusta_ o _retweet_ , al menos podría seguir leyendo todo lo que su amigo de la infancia publicaba. Lo que no se esperaba era el tweet con imagen que había publicado aquel sujeto apenas unos minutos.

 ** _"Te gusta esto, ¿NO, DEKU?"_**

En el tweet se podía ver a Bakugou alzando levemente su camisa mientras sacaba la lengua y parecía estar sudando.

A Izuku se le salían los ojos.

 _"Tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme..."_

Pero no pudo controlarse más. A los segundos Katsuki volvió a publicar otra imagen con un comentario que le hizo perder la cordura.

 ** _"¿Estás babeando, Deku?"_**

En aquella foto Bakugou se hallaba sin camisa, todavía más sudoso y mirando con ira mientras parecía estar a punto de quitarse los pantalones.

Tragó saliva.  
A Izuku se le salían los ojos y se le caía la baba mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

 _"Kacchan..."_

Pero Midoriya no iba a ceder. Guardó aquella imagen para imprimirla y enmarcarla en su habitación después, pero se negó a volver a seguir a Katsuki. Ni siquiera dejó un _me_ _gusta_ o dio _retweet_.

—N-No voy a ceder... —suspiró mientras seguía contemplando aquella fotografía.

 **[...]**

—¡NO HA FUNCIONADO, MIERDA! —gritaba un histérico Bakugou por los pasillos mientras dirigía su mirada llena de ira hacia Ashido y Kaminari.

—¡Estás demasiado obsesionado con Midoriya! —exclamó Kirishima al ver cómo Katsuki se volvía un amargado cada vez peor.

—¡ESE DESGRACIADO NO PUEDE IGNORARME, SE VA A CAGAR! —finalizó bastante harto de todo.

Justo en ese instante pudo ver a Izuku a punto de entrar en el aula, pero no lo permitió pues lo arrastró del brazo hacia un sitio más privado para ponerlo contra la pared.

Era hora de poner fin a todo.

—Kacchan, las clases van a empezar —dijo Midoriya evitando mirar a los ojos al frustrado sujeto.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! —gritó con frustración—. ¡SÍGUEME EN TWITTER!

 _"De acuerdo, ¿qué me dijo Uraraka-san que debía de decir en esta situación...?_  
 _Ah, sí._ "

—¡O-Oblígame! —respondió Midoriya negándose rotundamente.

—¿Qué acabas de decir...? —Bakugou parecía estar poseído por el mismísimo satanás.

—¡Que me obligues! —siguió replicando el joven con pecas.

Toda la situación estaba poniendo de los nervios a Katsuki. Nunca había tenido que pasar por algo así ya que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a que Izuku le diera todo su apoyo (si así se puede llamar a lo que hace un acosador en las redes sociales), pero esta vez era diferente. Bakugou, aunque nunca lo admitiría porque va en contra de sus principios, amaba leer los tweets de Midoriya y adoraba que este siempre diera me gusta y retweet a absolutamente todos lo que publicaba.

—Deku, joder... —suspiró apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho del susodicho—. Nunca dejes de seguirme, mierda —finalizó bastante frustrado.

—Kacchan... —Izuku se veía realmente sorprendido y pudo darse cuenta de que Bakugou también estaba bastante desesperado—. ¡Y-Yo te quiero! —terminó por confesar totalmente sonrojado y separándose para ver la cara atónita de Katsuki.

Lo que sucedió a continuación quedaría en la memoria de muchas personas ya que cierto sujeto, que pasó desapercibido, estaba grabando toda esa escena con su teléfono.

Midoriya se acercó con temor hacia Bakugou y cerró los ojos para besar, con nerviosismo, sus labios y luego separarse para ver su rostro aún más atónito.

—¡¿Qué mierda has...?! —exclamó aquel amargado mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse y no poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Le era imposible decir algo más puesto que Izuku se había aferrado a su pecho.

—¡S-Siempre te seguiré! —añadió el de cabello verde mirando con decisión y dulzura a la persona que amaba.

Todo hubiera terminado muy dulce y bonito, con muchas explosiones, pero dulce y bonito, de no ser porque unas risas comenzaron a resonar por el supuesto pasillo vacío.

—¡¿Lo has grabado?! —se pudo escuchar la voz de Ashido.

—Perfectamente, ahora lo subo a YouTube —respondió cierto chico de cabello bicolor.

—¡Buena, Todoroki! —exclamó Sero tratando de aguantar la risa.

—"Nunca dejes de seguirme, mierda" —dijo Kirishima citando las palabras dichas por Katsuki para luego comenzar a reírse.

—"¡S-Siempre te seguiré!" —añadió Kaminari siguiéndole la burla a su pelirrojo e imitando a Izuku.

Midoriya se sonrojó a más no poder y bajó su mirada totalmente avergonzado.  
Bakugou... Bueno, Bakugou estaba más rojo que el cabello de Kirishima y parecía a punto de explotar, como siempre pero esta vez peor, de ira.

—¡HIJOS DE PUTA, VENID AQUÍ! —terminó por gritar y dirigirse hacia los cabrones que habían grabado todo.

—¡Demasiado tarde, ya está en YouTube! —explicó Kaminari mientras huía junto al resto de sus compañeros por el pasillo.

 **[...]**

Al final castigaron a todos esos idiotas por montar escándalo en vez de estar en clase.

Pero valió la pena porque aquel vídeo ya había sido visto por más de media escuela, incluyendo profesores, y era casi siempre el tema de conversación en el aula. El mismísimo All Might se sorprendió e incluso, a saber quién lo hizo, aquel vídeo llegó a ser contemplado por Mitsuki e Inko, las madres de ambos jóvenes.

—No sabía que Bakugou-chan era tan romántico —comentó Tsuyu mientras volvía a ver aquel vídeo junto a sus compañeras.

—¡¿Para cuando la secuela?! —inquirió Hagakure al avergonzado y enfadado Katsuki.

—Esto es mejor que una telenovela... —confesó Yaoyorozu analizando el contenido del vídeo.

—¿Habrá segunda temporada? —agregó Jirou.

—¡IROS A LA MIERDA! —gritó el amargado explosivo.

Lo bueno era que la vergüenza la estaban pasando ambos.

Bakugou y Midoriya serían tema de conversación durante mucho tiempo... pero lo que el resto no sabía era que a partir de aquel día, Izuku iba todas las tardes a la habitación de Katsuki para hacerle una _pequeña visita_.

En aquel lugar nadie podía grabar lo que hacían y decían...

Ah, pero tampoco eran conscientes de que Ashido había colocado cámaras en las habitaciones de ambos chicos, pero eso ya es otra historia.

 **[...]**

—Ahora tengo más suscriptores... —murmuró Todoroki sin ninguna expresión en su cara pero con cierta felicidad en sus ojos mientras contemplaba su teléfono—. Y un hater —finalizó al leer un comentario tóxico publicado por un tal "KING OF EXPLODO-KILLS".

 **¿FIN?**


End file.
